f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2017 Formula One Season
The 2017 Formula One Season will be the 68th season of the Drivers' World Championship and the 60th season of the Constructors' Championship. It is scheduled to begin on March 26th in Australia and end on November 26th in Abu Dhabi. are the defending Constructors' Champions, having won their third consecutive title in . Nico Rosberg won his first title in the previous year, but shortly announced his retirement, meaning there would be no defending Drivers' Champion. Teams and Drivers Entry List *Entry list, with drivers, released on 6 December 2016 *Updated entry list, released on 2 March 2017 Mercedes AMG Petronas Motorsport |chassis = F1 W08 EQ Power+ |tyre = |engine = M08 EQ Power+ |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 44 |firstdriver = Lewis Hamilton |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 77 |seconddriver = Valtteri Bottas |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = George Russell |constructor = }} Red Bull Racing |chassis = RB13 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Daniel Ricciardo |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 33 |seconddriver = Max Verstappen |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Sebastien Buemi Pierre Gasley |constructor = }} Scuderia Ferrari |chassis = SF70H |tyre = |engine = 062 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 7 |seconddriver = Kimi Räikkönen |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Antonio Giovinazzi |constructor = }} Sahara Force India F1 Team |chassis = VJM10 |tyre = |engine = M08 EQ Power+ |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Sergio Pérez |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 31 |seconddriver = Esteban Ocon |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Alfonso Celis, Jr. |constructor = }} Williams Martini Racing |chassis = FW40 |tyre = |engine = M08 EQ Power+ |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver = Lance Stroll |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 19 |seconddriver = Felipe Massa |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Paul di Resta |constructor = }} McLaren Honda |chassis = MCL32 |tyre = |engine = RA617H |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 2 |firstdriver = Stoffel Vandoorne |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 14 |seconddriver = Fernando Alonso |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Jenson Button Nobuharu Matsushita Oliver Turvey Lando Norris |constructor = }} Scuderia Toro Rosso |chassis = STR12 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 26 |firstdriver = Daniil Kvyat |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 55 |seconddriver = Carlos Sainz, Jr. |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Pierre Gasley Niko Kari |constructor = }} Haas F1 Team |chassis = VF-17 |tyre = |engine = 062 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 8 |firstdriver = Romain Grosjean |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 20 |seconddriver = Kevin Magnussen |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Santino Ferrucci |constructor = }} Renault Sport Formula One Team |chassis = R.S.17 |tyre = |engine = R.E.17 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 27 |firstdriver = Nico Hülkenberg |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 30 |seconddriver = Jolyon Palmer |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Sergey Sirotkin |constructor = }} Sauber F1 Team |chassis = C36 |tyre = |engine = 061 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Marcus Ericsson |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 94 |seconddriver = Pascal Wehrlein |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Tatiana Calderon Antonio Giovinazzi |constructor = }} Dates Drivers Confirmed Crossed out drivers saw their contracts ended early, see notes below for details Notes: *Nico Rosberg retired from the sport on 2 December , breaking his contract with two years remaining. *Valtteri Bottas replaced Rosberg at . Car launch dates Changes from last season Team changes *Sauber signed a deal to use one-year old power units. * will return to use power units. * went into administration on 7 January 2017. They soon ceased trades after failing to find a buyer, and announced in March that they were shutting down. Driver changes *Stoffel Vandoorne signed a full-time driver contract with , set to replace the retiring Jenson Button. *Felipe Massa announced his retirement from Formula One at the end of the 2016 season. His seat was due to be taken by Lance Stroll. However, after Valtteri Bottas was free to join , Massa was confirmed to continue racing for Williams alongside Stroll. *Nico Hülkenberg terminated his contract with the team and has signed for the team for the 2017 season. *Kevin Magnussen rejected an one-year offer to stay with the team and instead signed for the team. As a result, Esteban Gutiérrez would not have his Haas contract renewed, and moved to Formula E. *2016 world champion Nico Rosberg announced his retirement on 2 December 2016. In January 2017, Bottas was announced to be his replacement. *Pascal Wehrlein left to join , thus replacing Felipe Nasr. Season calendar *World Motor Sport Council meeting, Paris, September 2016 (1st draft) *FIA Announces World Motorsports Council decisions, November 2016 (2nd draft) Changes from last season Races not on 2016 calendar Races removed from calendar *The German Grand Prix will be absent. Schedule Changes *The Chinese and Bahrain Grands Prix swapped places. *The European Grand Prix was renamed the Azerbaijan Grand Prix, and put on a two-week gap with the Canadian Grand Prix, as to not coincide with the 24 Hours of Le Mans, after it occurred with the previous year's race being on the same date as the 2016 24 Hours of Le Mans. *Although the Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari was initially available to host the Italian Grand Prix, after last hosting the Grand Prix in , the Autodromo Nazionale Monza was ultimately chosen to remain hosting the Grand Prix. Regulation changes General Changes *The Formula One Group was bought by Liberty Media, with teams given the availability to invest. After the acquisition was complete in January 2017, Chase Carey took over Bernie Ecclestone's role as the Formula One Group's chief executive, though Ecclestone was given the role as chairman emeritus. Season Results Testing Race results Championship Standings Notes Category:Seasons